In order to incorporate more functions and achieve better performance at a reduced cost, integrated circuits (ICs) are formed with increasingly smaller dimensions. In the semiconductor industry, as more advanced processes use smaller feature sizes, an IC design layout is often migrated from one fabrication process to a different, more advanced fabrication process. The layout migration permits reuse of an existing layout that has been optimized for a given technology, rather than having to design the layout anew, due to time-to-market and manufacturing cost considerations.